Felipe (TV Series)
Felipe is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Vatos gang and lives in a nursing home complex in Atlanta, Georgia, with the rest of the gang members, his cousin, Miguel, and many senior citizens. He served as one of the three secondary antagonists of the episode "Vatos" (along with Jorge and Miguel). Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Nursing Home Not much is known about Felipe's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a grandmother and a cousin. He also worked as a special care provider at a nursing home. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, all the nursing home staff abandoned the seniors and left them to die. Felipe and Guillermo decided to stay behind and take care of them with the help of the Vatos gang. Season 1 "Vatos" When Rick Grimes and a small group head back into the city to find Merle Dixon and Rick's bag of guns that he dropped the day before upon entering the city, Glenn Rhee devises a plan in which he can grab the bag of guns and have two escape routes in case one is cut off. Daryl Dixon stays down one alley, whilst Rick and T-Dog hide down another, two blocks away. As Glenn is collecting the bag, Felipe's younger cousin, Miguel, creeps up towards the exit in the alley where Daryl is. Daryl pops out and aims his crossbow at Miguel, who screams for help, prompting Jorge and Felipe to arrive and attack Daryl with a baseball bat and their feet, which is when Glenn arrives with the guns. They leave Daryl and run at Glenn trying to grab the bag of guns, but Daryl shoots Felipe in the buttock with his crossbow, forcing them to leave the guns behind. Later when Rick approaches the compound, Vatos leader Guillermo exits the building with Jorge, Felipe, and some other members of the Vatos gang. Felipe is enraged at Daryl for shooting him with an arrow and pulls a gun on the group, but Felipe lowers his weapon upon Guillermo's command. During the second encounter, he is armed and ready for a possible gunfight, but an old woman, who is revealed to be Felipe's grandmother, rushes out for Felipe, saying that a Mr. Gilbert needs help and is suffering an asthma attack. She begs Rick not to arrest Felipe, saying that he is a good man and is needed to help take care of the elderly. She then leads Rick, Felipe, and the others to the nursing home and Felipe administers an inhaler to Mr. Gilbert. Guillermo reveals that Felipe was a nurse at the home and he was one of two staff members to stay behind while everyone else fled. Felipe and his group of survivors are left with some extra guns and ammo and they continue to survive and care for the elderly. Death ;Killed By *Unknown Cause At some point, everyone at the nursing home was killed.During Talking Dead for "Evolution", Robert Kirkman answered a fan question regarding the status of all the Vatos gang members and elderly residents at the nursing home and confirmed that they are all dead. Although it is not known how Felipe died, in a deleted scene for "What Lies Ahead", Rick's group returns to the nursing home to find all of the Vatos dead due to another unknown group of people having executed them and walkers invading the nursing home afterwards. It's possible that this event still happened (sans Rick's group returning after the CDC explosion). Killed Victims This list shows the victims Felipe has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Vatos" Trivia *Felipe is the only member of the Vatos whose actor was credited as a guest star. All of the others were credited as co-stars. References ru:Фелипе Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Atlanta Nursing Home Category:TV Series Category:Medics Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Reformed